


We're not going to steal Tobias' dog

by sunsetdawn20



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/pseuds/sunsetdawn20
Summary: I've been waiting for an excuse to write Ringo and Stinker being super cute together. This is it. Written for the tumblr prompt "We're not going to steal someone's (Tobias') dog"





	We're not going to steal Tobias' dog

“No, no, no, you’re not going to drag me into something like that,” Easy laughs and pours himself more coffee. He turns around and leans back against the counter and watches Ringo’s determined expression with amusement for a second before it hits him that maybe this wasn’t a joke after all. “Wait,” he frowns. “You’re serious.”

“Of course I’m serious,” Ringo says and shifts on the chair to face Easy.

“Listen, Tobias is already in a bad place, this is no time for pranks…” Easy says cautiously but Ringo stands up and throws a sharp glare at him before walking to the fridge.

“It’s not a prank,” he says as he takes out the orange juice and closes the door of the fridge again.

Easy takes a glass from the cupboard and hands it to Ringo with a teasing smile: “Oh really?”

“It’s just…” Ringo pauses, pours himself some juice while he seems to look for the right words. “Tobias is barely able to look after himself at the moment. Do you really think he can properly take care of Stinker?”

Easy frowns and somehow doesn’t understand anything anymore. “Since when do you care about Stinker?”

“I don’t,” Ringo says a little too quickly, his tone defensive. “But if that stupid mongrel destroys your flat to get attention, guess who’s going to have to help you clean up the mess.”

Easy chuckles and steps close to Ringo. “Would you?” he asks in a low voice.

“I’d really rather not find out,” Ringo’s expression softens and he softly presses their lips together. It’s Easy’s new favourite thing, the way Ringo can’t seem to stop himself from kissing him whenever Easy is within reach.

“Fine,” Easy sighs. “But we’re not just stealing Stinker, let me talk to Tobias.”

Ringo rolls his eyes. “Fine. Whatever.”

\---

In hindsight Easy almost regrets not going along with the dog kidnapping plan, because Tobias is really starting to be a pain in the arse, even if Easy would never admit to thinking that. It took about an hour of repeating completely sane arguments and reassurances to a semi-drunk Tobias before he managed to get a grudging consent from his friend to be Stinker’s legal guardian for the time being. He barely managed to talk Tobias out of making him sign an agreement that he wouldn’t ever leave Stinker alone with Ringo. He had to promise he wouldn’t, but he was fairly certain Tobias wouldn’t remember half their conversation anyway, so he doesn’t exactly intend to keep that promise. And in any case, Ringo probably wouldn’t want to have much to do with Stinker as it is.

\---

On Sunday morning Easy wakes up late and when he turns over in Ringo’s bed he already finds it empty. He allows himself a few more lazy minutes, snuggling deeper into the pillows, breathing in Ringo’s scent with a content smile. It’s a special kind of treat, waking up in Ringo’s room.

He hears the front door open and close downstairs. Maybe Ringo went for a run in the sudden sunshine and Spring heat.

It takes Easy another good ten minutes to peel himself out of the soft comfort of the bed and he yawns as he makes his way downstairs barefoot, not bothering to get properly dressed. He hears Ringo’s voice downstairs and wonders idly who he’d be talking to since the others have planned a day out to cheer Saskia up. What makes Easy stop at the top of the stairs is that special blend of reservation and softness in Ringo’s voice that Easy is starting to learn to understand as Ringo trying not to show how much he really cares about the person he’s talking to.

“You liked that, didn’t you? You should tell your owner to take you for runs.”

Stinker barks twice as if in response.

“Yes, much better than those boring walks.”

Easy very quietly sits down at the top of the staircase and leans forward to be able to watch. Between the sofa and the dining table Stinker is looking up expectantly at Ringo, who is holding out his index finger.

“Sit.”

Stinker hesitates, then sits.

“That’s it,” Ringo says sternly but not unkindly and throws Stinker a treat. Then he makes his way into the kitchen, but Stinker follows him. When Ringo turns around again, Stinker repeats the trick and sits.

“No,” Ringo says. “I already got yelled at because of you once.”

Stinker keeps looking at him with big eyes, then lays down and rolls over, just to get up again a second later and look at Ringo to see the effect. Easy thinks he can see a smile tugging at the corners of Ringo’s lips, but he schools his expression quickly.

“That won’t work on me. I’m unfeeling and cold. Just ask anybody.”

Stinker growls a little and barks once almost as if to disagree and it makes Easy smile. Ringo rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Alright, fine. Just one more. But don’t tell Easy, ok?” He crouches down next to Stinker and holds out the treat to him. Stinker takes it eagerly but gently and wolves it down in the blink of an eye. Ringo shakes his head softly.

“Stupid dog,” he says and reaches out to scratch Stinker behind the ear. Stinker is happily wagging his tail and licks Ringo’s wrist affectionately. And it’s then Easy’s heart misses a beat because Ringo’s entire face lights up with the most beautiful, happy smile and when Stinker lies on his side expectantly, he sits down on the floor and starts scratching the dog’s belly.

It’s in moments like this Easy knows just how completely lost he is to this love, and he wants to tell Ringo that but instead he quietly stands up and goes back to Ringo’s room, deciding to give the two unlikely friends some more precious alone time together.


End file.
